Betrayal's Face
by SapphireTeardrop
Summary: Why does Usagi not feel like she belongs with the others. Also who is her real father? Check out my acomplice Winter of Wolf as well!
1. Hurting

Betrayal's Face  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon and DBZ posters and dolls (sailor moon not dbz) but I have failed to own the anime's. Never had, never will. If I did my friends and I wouldn't be living in these good for nothing houses. And we would live in Tokyo NOT Texas. Oh well...Maybe in one of my future lives.  
  
Author's notes: O.k. Here we go. MY notes shall appear like this (...) also I might have a friend help once and a while so theirs shall start with their first initial O.k.? Good now that we have that settled I can get to the important stuff. Some characters will be slightly Out Of Character o.k.? Cool. Now here is how the dialogue shall go  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
'...' = telepathy  
  
Now that that is done we can get on with the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hurting  
  
Usagi ran to the Movie Theater. 'Ami will be so surprised that I'm early.' Usagi thought happily. Usagi decided to not act as ditzy or as such a klutz as she had done in the past without changing into her princess form. It seemed though that Minako and Makato hadn't figured out that Usagi was just all a trick and not the real her.  
  
She slowed down as the theatre came into sight. Usagi sighed and replied out loud, "They should have had at least a tiny bit more patience with me.".'Then again' she thought 'I don't really feel like I belong either so why should they want me in their group or even as their leader?'  
  
Usagi looked around and found Ami and smiled. "Hey Ami! You know I am sure glad you've decided to loosen up a little."  
  
Ami smiled. "Well it is our senior year. So I've decided to not be such a bookworm." Usagi and Ami laughed both laughed in unison at this idea; Ami walked up to the ticket lady "Konnichiwa Ma'am, may I please have two tickets for Sailor V vs. The NegaMoon?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "HAI! I've been waiting to see this movie for a very long time." Usagi may have decided to not act as ditzy but she was still going to have fun whenever she was out and about.  
  
Ami and Usagi walked inside and made a b-line to the concession stand "May I please have two humongous butter popcorns, three large cokes, two bags of M&M's, and five strawberry and five watermelon sour powers?" The concession man smiled and went to go get the stuff.  
  
"You know Usagi people usually give you odd looks for ordering that much food." Ami stated in amazement [i](Wow Ami amazed is that not OCC then I don't know what is)[/i].  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. She had always had a big appetite and could never explain it to anyone. "Hai and my mother had such a little one at that." [i](She's referring to Queen Serenity minna.)[/i]  
  
Ami and Usagi walked into the theatre room deep in their conversation about the cute snack bar guy so they weren't ready for the shock to come..."MAMORU!" The shout could be heard from a mile away.  
  
There in front of them Rei and Mamoru were in a huge lip lock. Usagi's eyes flashed from her crystalline blue to a sapphire blue and then back again. "How dare you! How dare both of you! I can't believe it, my best friend and my boyfriend!"  
  
Mamoru smiled his sweet smile that Usagi had wanted to see so many times before but now it just made her sick. "Demo Usa-ko..." Usagi lashed out at him slapping him hard, he was defiantly going to have a bruise.  
  
"Don't you Usa-ko me! Obviously you're tired of Usagi." Ami's eyes widened. Rei and Mamoru were confused "Nani?" They both questioned at the same time.  
  
Ami shook her head "Iie...iie." Usagi had a huge scowl on her face and shook her head in frustration and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. "How could you?" Ami shrieked loudly, the poor girl was on the verge of tears.  
  
Rei just shrugged and Mamoru just yawned. "It's only Usagi no big deal." replied [i](guess who? yep you got it)[/i] Rei.  
  
"How? How can you be so mean to her?" Ami was in tears now. Ami ran out the door not noticing that Rei and Mamoru were kissing again also their eyes glowed a faint ruby red color, because right now she really didn't care. Ami ran outside and into an ally.  
  
[i]"Ami?"[/i]  
  
Ami looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
[i]"Ami listen its Usagi. I'm talking to you telepathically."[/i]  
  
Ami nodded slowly, "Daijibou desu ka? Dokko are you?" Ami could here a soft sigh coming from her moon princess.  
  
[i]"I'm alright Ames. Really I am. Right now I'm at the time gates. Use the key I gave you yesterday and you'll be able to get here."[/i]  
  
Ami nodded. "Hai." Ami then took out a blue key that seemed to be made out of glass and held it up. "I call upon the power of Mercury. The quick moving ice of my planet shall now transport me to the time gates." A blue mist swirled around her for a few minutes and then there was a bright flash; as the brightness died away she was gone.  
  
Usagi looked around the time gates. "Who ever trespasses these grounds shall be punished. Pluto Deadly..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Konnichwa Pu!"  
  
Sailor Pluto came into view, as always she looked grand and regal. "Konnichiwa Princess."  
  
Usagi squinted up her face. "Ikage do you call me Princess all the time?"  
  
Pluto smiled her all knowing smile. "Maybe because you are one, Princess."  
  
Usagi sighed then sniffled "I guess you know what happened?"  
  
Pluto nodded slowly and smiled gently. "Hai and your mother would like to see you."  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. "O.k." Usagi closed her eyes and transported herself to the ruins of the once grand Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Konnichiwa my Usagi."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes which were now starting to get a little puffy. "Konnichiwa Mother." Usagi ran to her mother and put her head on her shoulder as tears poured down from her eyes.  
  
Queen Serenity hugged her daughter as she cried, "Gomen nasai Usagi. I didn't know this would happen. Demo I am granting you the freedom to be who you really are."  
  
Usagi clapped. "HAI! I don't have to act stupid anymore!"  
  
Serenity smiled "Now hold still as I do this." Usagi closed her eyes as her mother chanted ancient Lunarean over her; after what seemed like hours her mother was finally finished. "Now I'm finished."  
  
Usagi looked down at herself and smiled brightly. She was slightly muscled and no longer a toothpick. Her clothes were different too, the top was a sleeveless black shirt with TENSHI in silver, her jeans had turned a dark navy blue color, and her tennis shoes were silver. She was about 5''5 now instead of her usual 5''. She smiled brightly as her mother handed her a silver hand mirror. Her hair was still in odangoes but she had black highlights now. Also her eyes were now a sky blue not crystalline anymore [i](I'll get to the sapphire blue later, minna)[/i]. "Kuso! I like this way more."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled "I'm glad you like it, Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked a down again and noticed a white tail that was wrapped around her waist so it looked like a belt. Usagi's mouth widened and slowly, very slowly, she looked up at her mother.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed, "Your father is a sai- jin. He and I mated and I had you. I told him of you and raised you by myself because he had already married another woman. You saw him several times when you were little. You also have a half brother; your father had brought him over several times. You two were absolutely inseparable."  
  
Usagi opened and shut her mouth several times and then said "Demo how I am even like a sai-jin?"  
  
Queen Serenity laughed and smiled gently, "First of all sai-jins are known for their fighting, and do you not have urges [i](Urge! Urge! She's got the urge to herbal!)[/i] to fight and do you not get excited when you do?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head totally dumbfounded.  
  
"Also your appetite matches that if not greater than a sai-jin's appetite."  
  
Usagi smirked [i](come on people dead give away who the father is)[/i] "Hai. I get it. I get it. So where am I going to go now?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "You'll be going to the dimension to where your father, and half brother live. You'll be able to train up to your level because in that dimension the fighters are very powerful."  
  
Usagi smirked/grinned. "HAI!" Usagi hugged her mother once more. "Arigato mother. Ja ne!" Serenity smiled. "Sayonara Usagi." Usagi thought of the time gates and then transported herself back. Usagi talked to Ami telepathically for a while and waited for her to come.  
  
Ami looked around for Usagi.  
  
"Ami!" Usagi yelled out and ran towards her friend  
  
Ami looked over at her friend. "Kuso! You've changed!"  
  
Usagi smirked "Hai, I have. This is the real me." Ami nodded slowly. "Ami we'll be going to a new dimension; where my father and my half brother live."  
  
Ami nodded her head in agreement. "Fine with me." "Terrific." Usagi and Ami walked over to Sailor Pluto. "Ja ne Pu." The girls chanted together.  
  
"Good luck princesses"  
  
The girls walked through the portal and were gone.  
  
The girls fell through the portal and landed on their backs, Ami blacked out immediatly.  
  
Usagi stood up and rubbed her butt "Kuso! That hurt like hell." All of a sudden Usagi felt several powerful ki's in back of her.  
  
A ki ball was thrown towards her way, If she had only been looking Usagi could have dodged it easily in her new form but it hit her in the lower back. Usagi fell down unconsious, her last thoughts being "Selene please help me."  
  
Well that's enough for right now. I have to go and do my homework. I'll try and hurry up with a new chapter but before I put it out you need to give me 15 reviews. 


	2. Finding

Betrayal's Face  
  
The computer was being mean and said I couldn't downlode. Gomen nasai!  
  
Hell froze over! Our Highschool won their last game! No wonder it was so cold!  
  
I really am sorry but hey. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! Oh and Sakura Princess I think you might need something for that temper.  
  
Disclaimer: (M: Why do we have to do this?) (FT: Because they want us to feel bad.) (M: Oh. Well ok.) Unfortunately we do not own SM or DBZ. (M: Now that wasn't too bad. I guess.) (FT: Whatever.)  
  
A/N: FT: Well konnichiwa minna! One of my best friends is here. Melvin get over here. Melvin! M: NANI! I'm in the bathroom! FT: (!!SWEATDROP!!) Well I'll talk to you later.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Finding  
  
  
  
Gohan walked around the house several times looking for something to do. Goten and Trunks were over at Bulma's so he couldn't spar with them. Piccolo was no where to be seen. 'Probably meditating....again.' Gohan thought a little annoyed 'He's never around when I need someone to spar with!' KNOCK KNOCK. Gohan walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. "MIRAI TRUNKS!" Gohan yelled and hugged his old friend (M: Old?) (FT: You know what I meant!) (M: Actually no I don't.) (FT: BAKA ONNA!) (M: Translation?) (FT: Never mind.) "Hey Gohan how are you doing?" Trunks followed Gohan inside. "Well beside the fact that the female school body is after me and no one will spar with me right now I'd have to say I'm pretty fine." Trunks smirked "Well I can solve at least one of your problems." Gohan smiled "Cool. Hey do your parents know your back?" Trunks nodded "Hai, My mother was so happy she was crying and dad was mumbling about having another 'BRAT' in the house." Gohan and Trunks laughed. They both knew that even though Vegeta acted like he didn't care that Mirai Trunks was back he was 'happy'. "Oh yea and my dad is coming over too." Gohan nodded. "That's o.k. Now I'll have another partner for when after I beat you." Trunks smirked "In your dreams, pal." Both boys walked on out to the back and got into fighting positions. "You ready to be beaten?" Trunks asked. All he got for an answer was a smile because right after that Gohan was coming at him. Gohan punched for the Trunk's stomach which was wide open but was blocked by a kick. Trunks moved behind Gohan and roundkicked his back and then did a lunge punch. Well tried anyway 'cuz all he hit was air. "You like my new move? While you were gone I learned Instant Transmission." Trunk's eyes widened as he was kicked from behind. He turned around and ended up getting kicked in the face. Trunks knelt down and wiped the blood from his mouth on his jacket (M: He gave me that) (FT: He gave you his jacket? Whatever!) (M: That's what I'm wearing right now isn't it? Also what about Gohan giving you his GI? Isn't that what your wearing right now?) (FT: BLUSHING Well...well...well I ....I) (M: Your in love with him?) (FT: SHUT UP!) Trunks got up and started to run at Gohan while Gohan started to run at Trunks. Both shot their arms to hit the other but only one made contact. Which one? Well....umm...I don't know actually because both fell. One ended up on slipping. Both boys got up and shook the others hand. Gohan and Trunks turned around and saw Vegeta standing there with a look of disgust. "Your the one that supposed to have beaten Cell?' looking at Gohan and then over at Trunks 'And your supposed to be my son?" Vegeta shook his head in exasperation "I..." Vegeta was cut of as all three turned and looked over at the forest. They had just felt two powerful ki's. Well one about the level as Mirai Trunks in super sai-jin mode and the other about the level as Gohan in super sai-jin 2. The one in SSJ mode weakend a whole lot in a second while the other was weak but was still going strong. Gohan looked over at Trunks. Both nodded. The three sai-jins flew towards the forest. After a bit of flying around Trunks pointed to a certain spot. The three landed and looked in front of them. What the saw was a yellow blur walking around. Vegeta threw a ki blast at with a much exasperation from the others. The blur stopped and fell to the ground with a thud. The three walked over to the thing and looked down at it. They gasped at what they saw. (Hai! Even Vegeta!) They saw a 17 year old girl with long flaxen hair with black highlights. Gohan fell in love instantly 'She looks like a tenshi.' is all that kept running through his brain. Trunks was thinking he knew her 'I know her from somewhere but where?' Vegeta was thinking of how much his wife was going to hurt him but then he remembered something and knew that both of his wives were going to be angry at him. "KUSO! What are you doing here you moon brat?" Trunks and Gohan looked in suprise at Vegeta. "You know her?" asked a slightly stunned Trunks. Gohan was still trying to figure out how anybody could be that beautiful. Vegeta nodded his head yes. He bent down and scooped her up like she was fragile. (KUSO! THAT'S WAY OOC!) "Now you wouldn't come alone...I wonder where your baka onna freind is?" Vegeta nodded for Trunks and Gohan to follow. "There pick up her friend and let's go." Trunks looked over at the blue headed girl. 'Kuso! She's gorgeous.' Was all Trunks seemed to be thinking. Trunks picked her up and the three shot up towards the sky. "We'll go to CC and get these two fixed up." Trunks and Gohan nodded dumbfoundedly wondering why Vegeta cared so much about these two girls. But one thought kept running through their minds 'That/this girl is really beautiful but...where did she come from?'  
  
  
  
Well that's enough for today. M: I had fun! FT: Hai and so did I. M: I gotta go now because we have school tomorrow. Oh I'll say hi to Gohan on the way to school for you. FT: (blushing) Umm o.k. Ar. ar. arigato Melvin. M: Who's the BAKA ONNA NOW?  
  
FT: O.k. everyone you know how it goes. I want 15 reviews for the next chapter or I don't put out the next chapter. Oh and someone has something to say (closes eyes. a woman with long purple hair w/ yellow highlights comes out) Konnichiwa minna. Just wanted to talk to you for a while. I hope you know how much my host worked on this. She took time out of her busy life when she knew she should have been doing her homework. Well I just wanted to tell you. Sayonara! (fades back)The only thing that I hate about doing that is I can't get to fight with her. Well ja ne everyone. 


	3. Relizing

~ Betrayal's Face ~  
  
Well konnichiwa minna! Man do those reviews come in quickly! Domo Arigato everyone for reviewing my story it was nice to see I had so many cool reviews! Oh and if any of you ask a question that's either really dumb or is about the future content of this story expect nothing more than my famous ~*death glare*~. Just to warn you. Oh!...and some of you were thanking me for putting Usagi with Gohan. Well let me ask you this. Whos said it was going to be a Usagi/Gohan fic? And NO I'M NOT MAKEING IT A TRUNKS/USAGI FIC! ECCHI! (takes a deep breath) Sorry but really minna! You asume way to much.  
  
Disclaimer:(eyes flash to a cerulian blue/dark silver and says in a icy voice) Unfortunatly I do not own DBZ or SM but I do on the other hand (eyes change back to a sky blue/light) own this plot and any new charectars! So don't go stealing my ideas or I'll sick my daddy whose a prince and my mommy whose a princess on you.  
  
'.....' = thought  
  
"..." = talking  
  
"..." = telepithy  
  
(....) = Authors Notes = A/N  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Relization  
  
Goten sat up and looked over at Trunks who was lying 5 ft. away from him. "Trunks you o.k.?" Goten got up and stiffly walked over to Trunks. "Yea Goten I'm fine but I am never doing the BIG BANG ATTACK against your KAMEHAMEHA ever again. It wasted too much of my energy." Goten nodded and looked around them. Their training area was in total devastation. "Good thing we're far from your house or your mom would probably have a fit." Trunks nodded but then replied "Not as big of a fit as what your mom would have had." Goten sweatdropped as he thought of his mom and her temper. "Yea that would have been a horror. Let's go back to CC so we can go get changed, alright?" Trunks nodded and then grinned. "Race ya." Trunks shot off with Goten not far behind him. After a few minutes both landed at CC and then started to bicker about who had gotten there first. "Nu-uh Trunks!" "Yu-huh Goten!" Goten was about to answer when he saw his brother, Trunks, Vigeta, and some girls (A/N: Of course being held by Mirai Trunks and Vigeta!) fly towards them. "Out of my way brats!" Vigeta commanded and marched straight to the Healing Room. Goten and Trunks both looked quiziqly at their brothers. Both shook their heads and followed Vigeta to the HR. Goten and Trunks shrugged and followed the others as well. Vigeta placed the girl with blonde hair into the healing chamber(A/N *sighs* Yes hentais he had to take off her clothes but not in that way and definately NOT in front of my boys!) and Trunks placed the blue haired girl onto a cot. "Who are they?" Goten asked with much curiosity. "This one' Vigeta pointed to Ami 'is Princess Ami of Mercury." All four of the boys eyes widened. "And this Moon Brat' Vigeta pointed to the blonde haired girl. His eyes softening 'is my daughter. She is Princess Usagi Tsukino of the moon." Both Trunk's eyes widened in major suprise "I have a sister?" both said in comeplete unison. Vigeta nodded. "Who was her mother? Your first wife?" Trunks asked. (always inquisitive.) Vegeta looked at the ground and sadly said. "Her mother was Queen Serenity Tsukino of the moon and she wasn't my wife. We bonded but she was forced to marry someone other Baka of a prince. So I left to earth about to die with grief when your baka onna of a mother somehow bonded with me." Both Trunks were speechless. The healing chamber beeped signaling that Usagi was healed. Vegeta pushed the red button and helped Usagi step out of the Chamber and putting a robe on her. Usagi looked up at Vegita and gave a slight smile. "Vegitapapa!" (A/N I know that's what hotaru says but hey I coulsn't resist!) And gave Vegita the biggest hug anyone had seen. (A/N More like the only hug) Usagi let go and smirked. "I missed you! Do you know how horrible it was for me too act sweet all the time?" she said in disgust. Vegita smiled (OH MY GODDESS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REAL VEGITA?) "Yea but for you Moon Brat it couldn't have been to hard?" Usagi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." There was a snort of laughter behind her and Usagi turned around with a death glare on her face. (as if to say "Who dares to laugh at me?") Then she saw Mirai Trunks and ran to him. "Well hey Trunks long time no see ne?" Trunks just stared at her. Usagi smirked and looked back at Vegita. "Is this really my brother Vegitapapa?" Vegita laughed and Usagi turned around to see that Trunks had a death glare on his face. Usagi light up like a light bulb. "Oh yea I forgot! Of course you wouldn't remember me without your memories." Usagi put her hands on either side of Trunks face. Trunks was blinded for a second, saw memories he had never had before, and then looked at Usagi in a whole new light. "Bunii?" (trunks nickname for her) "That's more like it!" Trunks laughed and then hugged Usagi. "You know I never thought I would see you again but how are you here? Your kingdom was destroyed!" Usagi sighed. "Well ummm... I was reborn yea that's it!" Trunks shook his head then rememberd. "Oh yea Usagi this might seem confusing but here I'm called Mirai Trunks because I traveled from the future to here and in right now this is the Trunks of the present." Mirai Trunks motioned to Trunks. Usagi looked down to Trunks. "Hey Trunks I'm Usagi. I'm your sister." Trunks gaped up at Usagi. "Are you an Tenshi?" Usagi giggled. "Do you think I'm a Tenshi?" Trunks nodded. Usagi smiled (yea an actual smile) "Well then I'm a Tenshi." Trunks nodded still a little shocked that he had a Tenshi as an older sister. Usagi got up and walked over to Ami. "Hey Ames you o.k.?" Ami moaned and opened her eyes. "Well I don't know Usagi. I guess if you consider landing on your back from a high altitude counts as being fine I guess I am." Usagi giggled at her friend's snippyness. "Ouch. Point taken." Ami sat up on the cot and looked around the room. "Would you mind introducing me?" Usagi shook her head. "Not at all Ames. O.k. this is Vigetapapa...my daddy. These two are my brothers. This is Mirai Trunks and that one that looks like his mini-me is Trunks." Ami nodded as her eyes lingered on Mirai Trunks. "O.k. I got it but who are those two?" She pointed towards Gohan and Goten. Usagi shrugged. "I don't know but we can meet them together I guess." Usagi felt a pull at her sleeve. Usagi looked down and saw a cute little boy. "Konnihiwa Miss Usagi I'm Goten." Trunks rolled his eye's as Goten used the sweet little boy routine. Usagi's eyes darkened for a second and then went back to normal. "Konnichiwa Goten and please drop the sweet little boy routine and call me Usagi." Goten gaped up at her and Usagi nodded. Ami giggled but knew what had gone through Usagi's mind when she say Goten. "Yes Usagi he does remind me of her." Usagi nodded and then looked over at Gohan. Gohan helled out his hand. "Konnichiwa Usagi. I'm Gohan, Goten's older brother." Usagi's eyes darkened again and her eyes flashed quickly. Usagi nodded and then turned back to Vegita. "Ummm...Vegitapapa we need a place to stay." Vegita sighed and motioned for Ami and Usagi to follow him. Gohan let his hand drop back to his side and just watched as Usagi gave him the cold shoulder and left.  
  
  
  
O.k. minna you know how it goes 20 reviews or no new chapter ne? Hai!  
  
Oh and Sakura Princess do you know that threat's make me move slower? Just a little TidBit 


	4. Cold Predictions

~*Betrayal's Face*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon & Dragon Ball Z! (looks at aproching lawyers with certain lawsuits and takes left hand out from behind her back) I had my fingers crossed! HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
(lawyers moan and grumble. pulls eye down in anima style) Yeah and you smell funny too!  
  
A/N: Hey people! I'm on a role now! I like to thank all of you for your reviews. They were wonderful! Except Prophetess of the Heart that comment was low! You'll soon figure out why Usagi was upset.  
  
Ages:  
  
Inners: 17  
  
Michiru & Haruka: 21  
  
Hotaru: 15  
  
Setsuna: Older than any of the scouts combined!  
  
Darien:21  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Adults: 40-50  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cold Predictions  
  
Mamoru walked in a circle for an hour before Rei got onto him about makeing her dizy. "Well then you figure out a way to get the Emperial Crystal!" Rei smirked. "I have love." Mamoru looked over at Rei smiled and sat down next too her and took a hold of her hands. "Well what did you find?" Rei smiled. "Ami wasn't the only computer genius around here. I found out where Usagi is and all about the place." Mamoru smiled and stroked her face loveingly. (goddess how did I write that?) "I knew there was a reason that you were really ment to be Queen instead of that dim-wit ." Rei laughed. "I know. Anyway the protectors of that demension are very powerful and would be able to destroy us." Mamoru's face fell. "But," Rei said quickly, "If we practice our powers and new techniques beside's magic we will be able to beat them." Mamoru smiled and kissed Rei for a long time and hugged her. "Your wonderful!" He exclaimed. Rei nodded, "I know." Rei threw her hair to one side. "All we need is the silver crystal and then you and me will rule the world. We can get rid of that retchid Usagi and Ami while we're at it.  
  
Mamoru got and walked to the phone and called Minako and Makato. "Konnichiwa Makato! Hai meet us over at the shrine at 8:00 k? Sayanora." Mamoru nodded, hung up the phone, and went over to Rei and hugged her tight. "It's 5:00 now. Do you want to have a little fun?" Rei giggled and nodded and they walked into the fire room.  
  
  
  
*shivers* Oh my GODDESS! I'm turning into a nickle and dime romance novalist! What am I becomeing? *shivers hard and takes a deep breath* O.k. I'm all better. Now I need 15 reviews no less than that. Talk to ya's later! Ja ne~ 


End file.
